Unbinding Love
by ChocolateEmbrace
Summary: - "Misfortunes, untoward events, lay open, disclose the skill of a general, while success conceals his weakness."
1. The Mercury Diamond

**Hmm, it seems I've started a new fan fiction. Monday sure did have a nice ring to it, so I decided to release it today.**

Particles of shattered fragments deluged the living room floor as a shriek of horror echoed throughout the house.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Winry frantically blared, scanning the house for their presence

"Get your asses out here, Elric brothers!" an unknown voice demandingly pronounced

Contemplating a discrete plan, Winry nervously slipped into the kitchen. Body stifled against the discolored wall, ears intent, prepared for any vital sounds.

"Winry!" the wooden cupboard whispered, slightly restraining its complete voice

A hand reached from within it and briskly snatched her into the darkness. A cupping hand formed over her mouth preventing any unnecessary speech.

"It's us." Edward quickly revealed, motioning towards Al

"Y-you two need to get out of here! They are after-"

"We're okay. We created a secret passage for a time like this." Alphonse interrupted, temporarily soothing her fright

The cupboard appeared to obtain a false end. As they hastily toppled the wooden plank, only immense darkness was shown lying ahead.

"It's a secret passage-"

"I can see that!" Winry rudely responded, extremely irritated due to their lack of seriousness

"Shaddup! This is no time for arguing, you stupid blonde!" Edward intelligently remarked

"You're blonde too, smart one!" she retorted

"It's bronze! Bronze, I tell you!" he defensively argued, wailing his arms within the dense circulation

Two set of eyes were now intently pierced upon one another, creating more frustration. Suddenly silence crashed among them as footsteps drew near.

"I know you're in there! Get your ass out here!" the angered voice demanded, bashing upon the flimsy door

Disregarding a proper warning, Ed signaled Al as he fled, trailing Winery behind his shadow.

Al remained as he immediately sketched a transmutation circle upon the dusted surface. A granite wall was born creating a division between the enemy and the pray. Shortly afterwards he met up with Winry and Edward who already had progressed a great distance along the secret route.

"Why couldn't you have used alchemy from the beginning?" she eagerly questioned

"They would have heard us. That's why we made this underground tunnel beforehand using our alchemy. It was so we could escape peace-"Al was abruptly interrupted

"But you had to open your big mouth and get noisy!" Ed straightforwardly chided

"Excuse me! Seems like you two had this all planned out from the start! Just who were those people?" Winry bursted, unleashing a myriad of thoughts

"Ugh, we'll tell you later. Just come on for now." He sighed

As time swiftly paced, they arrived at the surface inhaling fresh, untampered air.

"Ed, can you tell me why those people came?" Winry calmly interrogated

"I never thought fresh air would feel so nice." Edward stalled

"Edward, stop avoiding the question!" Winery impatiently beseeched

In reaction, he promptly whipped about a silvery fluid which flowed effortlessly within its containment. Her eyes widened in utter shock, disbelief absconded throughout her veins as her mind recruited information which led to her apprehension.

"The Mercury Diamond? No… Ed you didn't." she retorted, remaining frozen with boundless shock

"Yeah, I did." he craftily smirked

"I stole it from them without breaking a sweat."

A sacred amplifier, snatched from within the possession of the _Übel Verein_. In entirety the vaule abides second among all substances, leaving the Philosipher's Stone prevailing aloft. Stealthy concealed within a concrete vault, burried in underground chambers. Had they not underestimated the true power of alchemists would they have stored the possesion within another location. Easily penetrating the surface, creating a cubicle openeing to where he slid in snaring the jewel.

"I see… so now they're after you." she spoke, comprehending his actions

"We can send you back home soon. After this all clears-"

"No, I don't want to leave! Not again!" Winry painfully replied, collapsing to her knees as tears subjugated her vision

Ed then elevated to her level, groping onto her shoulders as he shared a tight hug which spread love throughout her heart.

"I just don't want to be left behind. Sometimes it seems like you and Alphonse move on with out me. It hurts… It really does!" she tearfully expressed, releasing agonizing emotions she held captive within her for countless years

The overwhemling love she endured in that instant caused her to wish the moment would never reach its end.

"Winry, we love you. We really do." Alphonse stated

It was an unchangeable fact, disregarding their physical distance because in truth their hearts would always remain adjacent to one another.

_Much obliged :)_  
_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. Wanted as She Wished

"Humans search to find the impossible. They trust those who constantly betray. They rely on vacuous words not facts. A truly disgraceful and weak race. They should all be demolished and replaced with a new era of people, don't you think, Etta?"

"This should be okay for the night." Ed stated glancing upon the ragged room

The windows that were torn from years of neglect accompanied the bedraggled, transparent curtains which welcomed in many unwanted sets of eyes. The bathroom reeked of a foul odor which soon chocked away any existing fresh air that resided in the cheap motel room.

"I don't want to stay here! Look at this place!" Winry impudently remarked

"You damn spoiled brat! This is all we could afford. You always complain that we leave you at home but the one second we decide to save your sorry ass and take you with us all you do is complan!" Edward mercilessly retorted as he thumped to the bathroom.

"He doesn't mean what he says, Winry. He's just-"

"No, he's right. All I do is complain. I know I should be happy that he brought me with you two. I understand he had many things to take care of just to keep everyone safe, I understand he does what he has to... but why does it still hurt so much?" Winry interrupted, sweeping her involuntary tears away

"We always wanted to take you with us but then we wouldn't be protecting you like we wanted. We would just be putting you out on the front line to fight for battles that we were protecting you from. You mean everything to us, Winry. Its the only reason Ed still goes back to Risembool." Al explained

"Its just to get his automail fixed and to visit your mother." she cried

"We just love and care about you! Is that too hard too much to understand?" Al frustratedly declared as he stepped outside of room into the hallway.

"Ugh, why did I snap? I should apologize right now. I mean, she's just sad." he spoke to himself as he entered the room.

Shock scurried throughout his metal body as he detected the window swung open and Winry was nowhere to be found. Reflexes automatically jerked his armor towards the window. Nothing other than the usual appeared but the obvious was very wrong.

"She couldn't – she wouldn't have ran off she knows better than that!" he frantically pondered as he batted down the bathroom door.

"HEY! Can I have a little privacy-"

"Winry is gone!" Al announced

"What? But weren't you just with her?"

"I was but I left the room for a – It doesn't matter, she's not here! We have to find her!"

"The window is open she could have gone out from here but she knows better than just to run away." Ed paused quickly to envision the possibilities for her disappearance.

"Unless someone kidnapped her! But impossible because I would have heard it." Ed blurted

Disregarding conversation, the Elric brothers quickly fled the motel room in desperate search for Winry.

"Let me go! Right now!" Winry screeched as she pathetically attempted to fight the binding ropes.

"Now why would we do that? If we caught you just to let you go again we would have never bothered to begin with. You're not that special, my dear." the man spoke slyly

"I won't do anything until you let me go!" Winry teasingly remarked

"Oh? Since you don't appear to be willing to abide by what I want maybe this will help." he spoke collectedly as he whipped out a metal, spiked ball which spun and turned with devilish delight.

"Since you aren't willing to swallow anything else, you can swallow this." the man ruthlessly informed

Flashes and thoughts involuntarily flooded her mind as a tear steamed down her now soiled face.

"Is this the end?" she thought

"If it is I truly failed them. I can't die now, I just can't."

The only way of finding the limits of the possible is by going beyond them into the impossible.

**Okay, so I haven't updated this is about a year now. I started this but never got to writing it all on document and posting it up. I'm sorry if you were one of those I disappointed but regardless of the past, I'm back now :D Next chapter WILL be posted within the next few weeks or less. Thank you!**


	3. The Man of Many Mysteries

**Instead of waiting a few weeks I actually ended up finishing this now out of spontaneous juices o.o Well, I hope you enjoy.**

Foreign sensations devoured her very being as her mind remained in a constant state of peace. Her body, gasping violently for the slightest control was eased by the instant connection between her being and the abnormality of the accelerating power she beheld. The connection was virtually in-sync to her own self. And without lifting the slightest finger she was able to pound the very man who held her captive directly into a solid brick wall. Now placed among the wall he plastered a distinctive smirk she will never be capable to rid her memory of.

"Why isn't he surprised? I don't even know what's going on." Winry thought

From the darkness the sound of echoing claps were released.

"Very nice. I am quite impressed." another man recited as he applauded her.

But this man was different, he was very different indeed. He pampered himself in fine, rich fabrics which totaled his appearance beyond imaginable. His skin was pale white while his eyes were a deep brown. He appeared as if he was the king and this corroded dungeon was his castle.

"You need a little work but it will do for now." he spoke in confidence

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she persistently demanded

"My identity is not important. The attention is on you tonight."

"If he won't give me an answer I'll just-"

She struggled to elevate her new found power but even the magnitude of her strength was not able to reach him.

"That, Winry Rockbell, won't work on me."

Shock ruthlessly speared into her heart as she blurted, "H-how do you know my name?"

"We've been looking for you for some time now. Its been difficult pinpointing you, no one has seen you for many years."

"What do you mean seen me? I don't know any of you nor do I want to!" she impudently replied

"My, my you have a spirit but in time we will seal that mouth of yours."

Suddenly blue sparks and streaks surrounded the entrance as the door was battered away. Appearing fiercely within the shadows were Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Quite a show this is turning into be. Finally the Elric brothers have decided to grace us with their presence." the man haughtily spoke

"How did you know we were coming?" demanded Al

"I didn't completely know but I sure was hoping you two would show up to save your lovely friend, Winry."

"Its almost as if he knew we were coming to save her." Ed thought

"I won't let you snatch my prize so easily." the man informed as he signaled a myriad of soldiers who appeared from almost nowhere.

"All we have to do is get Winry and escape. There's no way we can take on these many soldiers." Ed wisely directed

Dashing towards Winry was Al as Edward distracted the crowd of soldiers. Al alchemically lifted the granite rock in a parallel line to himself, creating a slide to which Winry tumbled down upon. He sliced off the ropes which bound her and they began swiftly proceeding to the door. Ed was able to hop on top of the crowd of soldiers and surf his was into freedom. Just as they were escaping the door regenerated itself and shut close.

"I'm not going to let you get away so easily. See the plants wrapped around the door? Those vines are fused with Philosopher stone. In fact a bit of Mercury Diamond dust too. They won't be completely destroyed so easily."

Edward froze in disbelief as he pondered about the words the cleaver man had just said.

"I thought I had the Mercury Diamond. There's more? It can't be..."

"I know what your thinking. How did I lay my hands on the Mercury Diamond. Well, I didn't it was a gift, actually more of a trade."

To those words Ed swiftly touched the brick wall and bore another opening and fled with his group.

"Very, very nice. They did a splendid job. This won't be the last they see of me." the man deviously spoke

To that the man who originally stood before Winry appeared and delightfully agreed, "Yes, she is the one, my lord, Seren.

"You have done a fine job tonight, Creed. I will reward you with no harm done to yourself." Seren cheaply rewarded

"You are so gracious, my Lord." Creed replied with a bow and dismissal.

"Don't worry, Etta. We'll get them next time." Seren spoke

We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, therefore, is not an act but a habit.


End file.
